Zombie King (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Zombie King. 225px |strength = 0 |health = 5 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Hearty |tribe = Mustache History Zombie |effect = End of Turn: Transforms another random Zombie into a 5 /5 Knight of the Living Dead with Armored 2. |flavor text = Contrary to popular opinion, it's just OK to be king.}} Zombie King 'is a zombie in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the zombies. It has a cost of 4 , has 0 /5 . At the start of every turn, he will transform a random zombie into a Knight of the Living Dead with 5 /5 and 'Armored 2 '''whenever he is on the battlefield. However, he cannot transform Knights of the Living Dead themselves. Statistics *'Class: Hearty *'Tribe:' Mustache History Zombie *'Effect:' End of Turn: Transform another random Zombie into a Knight of the Living Dead *'Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Contrary to popular opinion, it's just OK to be king. Strategies Zombie King is a brute force to reckon with. It can easily turn the tide of the battle almost instantly. While it may not attack, its ability certainly makes up for it. Using this as early as possible is the optimal use, as getting Knights of the Living Dead early is a good advantage, as they are very tanky and damaging. Another good thing is that Zombie King has 5 , which means it can sustain most attacks early in the battle. Using this with cheap teammates is also recommended, as it will turn a weak zombie into a very powerful force. However, if this is still in play while playing an expensive card like Octo Zombie or Zombot Plank Walker, beware, as the Zombie King can turn those into Knights as well, essentially downgrading them. Counters This is a very difficult zombie to confront, despite not having any attack. Because of this, using any plant with damage is safe to use in its lane. However, the Zombie Hero can pull out tricks, so take note. Bouncing Zombie King is overall an okay idea, as it will not transform a Zombie on field into a Knight of the Living Dead. Most likely though, it will appear again the next turn. Another strategy is to destroy all the other zombies (if you can't destroy the king), as it won't be able to transform anyone. Plants that do damage to all zombies like Sour Grapes or Kernel Corn are great, as they can whittle down its health. However, the Knights of the Living Dead will be untouched. To deal with them, using Doom-Shroom will easily take all of them out, at the cost of plants as well. Mirror-Nut can also help, as it can provide easy fodder to Knights to attack the Zombie Hero directly. Since this Zombie has no Strength, Whack-a-Zombie and Chomper can instantly take this out. Gallery New Zombie king stats.png|Zombie King's statistics Zombie king card.png|Card Zombie king silhouette.png|Zombie King's Silhouette Zombie king.png|The player getting Zombie King from a Premium Pack Old Zombie King Description.png|Zombie KIng's statistics ZKIng get.png|The player receiving Zombie King from a Premium Pack ZKing shadow.png|Zombie King's silhouette I canz swimz.jpg|A Zombie King with 2 transformed Zombies (notice how a Zombie in the water can be transformed too, despite Knight of the Living Dead not having the Amphibious trait) Trivia *Its special ability is a reference to its ability in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **In Plants vs. Zombies 2, he can only transform Peasant Zombies, Conehead Peasants and Buckethead Peasants into knights by giving them knight helms. In this game however, he can transform nearly anything into Knights of the Living Dead, up to and including Imps, Gargantuars, machinery, animals and even other Zombie Kings. *As Neptuna, if you get a Super Block and use Octo-pult immediately after getting it with a Zombie King on the lawn, the Octo-Pet will instantly become a Knight of the Living Dead when it spawns. *Zombie King can transform an amphibious zombie in the pool lane into a Knight of the Living Dead. This is possibly an oversight. Category:Headwear zombies Category:Mustache cards Category:History cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Super-rare zombies Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies